


【奥尔公式光】秽夜之行

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: r18-G内含大量血腥描写5.0第一个pv出现时的脑洞。





	1. 1.雪

1.雪  
“光……”被血液染红的嘴唇在耳边呼唤着他的名字，令人怀念的声音使他感到焦躁，身体狂喜着亢奋着有了反应，接踵而至的背德感让他立即清醒过来。  
“英雄，你怎么了？”负责护卫的士兵关切的看着光，光喘着粗气衣着凌乱的状态时让这位阿拉米格士兵立即明白现在的状况。  
“你看来……需要帮助……”士兵迟疑的询问，光没有任何回答算是默许士兵的协助请求。高地男性温暖手掌伸入光汗湿的羽织内爱抚他的脊柱。当士兵的手向下移了几寸时，清醒过来的光按住了士兵放在他胯间的手。暧昧的气氛因为光的反悔一扫而空，士兵只能沉默的离开帐篷。  
除了奥尔什方，无人能唤醒光体内的欲望，但见到他的方法只在回忆之中。  
恶性循环的因果关系导致光之战士总是做关于骑士银剑沉重又污浊的春梦。  
光之战士的白日是麻木的砍杀与脚边堆砌的帝国士兵身体，手中的刀刃沾满青磷水与加雷安人血液的混合物。而英雄独处的夜晚则堕落为充满欲望的湿热梦，脑中充斥着奥尔什方亲吻他滚烫的嘴唇和骑士逐渐腐坏的身体。每当光之战士想要搂着骑士的脖颈却只能捧着他冰冷的头颅，他要交合的身体只能埋入骑士腐烂的血肉里，最后在痛苦与欲望双重重压下到达梦境的终点。  
夜风夹着火药与青磷水呛鼻的味道吹入帐中，接着炮火声离起义军的阵地越来越近。  
睡意毫无的光盯着帐篷的顶发呆，严重缺乏睡眠的光感觉头要从颅骨内炸开，爆炸声让他的接近失聪耳朵里全是轰鸣，他揉了揉额角发出一声疲惫的叹息。  
失去超越之力的光之战士，只能称得上战士两个字。  
“英雄！帝国的一队机甲即将来袭，战斗比劳班阁下预想的要快，请英雄做好准备。”传令兵的声音将光从混乱的情绪中扯回现实。  
“好。”光解脱似得呼出一口气，起身穿戴整齐，将武器挂在腰侧准备出发。战斗一旦开始，光之战士必须把他沉重的负面情绪与欲望丢弃在帐篷内，为大家的期望拼命。  
光走出帐篷时迎面撞上炮弹燃烧的热浪，魔导兵器，他眯着眼看被火光吞噬的营地，五个不同颜色的旗随着热流在空中乱飘，而下边的指挥部已经被炸的只剩半个烧焦歪斜的木架。火光的阴影中一个黑影急速向光冲来，光铮的抽刀出鞘，接着手中刀刃插入迎面来帝国士兵胸膛内，光手腕施力拔出，离开刀刃的士兵尸体歪斜的滚在地面上。  
背后魔导机甲的轰鸣声一瞬间变大，光的余光捕捉到一个熟悉的身影。  
“芝诺斯……”光将牙齿咬得咯咯作响，眼神一瞬间变得锐利。  
“哈哈哈，惊喜吗？亲爱的挚友！在这里再次见面！”面具下的人高声狂笑，"你没有什么变化，而我比上一次更强，这次倒下的将会是你——"  
话音未落，夕雾出现在芝诺斯的上空，芝诺斯抬手挡住了夕雾半空向下的竖劈，她的刀刃当的磕在臂甲接着就被手臂重重的击中并扫到地面  
“呃！”夕雾蜷缩成一团在地面发出微弱的吃痛声，芝诺斯离光越来越近，光的手掌抓紧了腰间的刀柄。  
“决斗吧！蛮族的英雄……挚友……”芝诺斯嘴中的“挚友”听起来十分嘲讽，他的步伐丝毫不受阿拉米格士兵攻击的影响，每一步都伴着新的士兵尸体倒地。  
在帐篷烧的噼啪作响的火光中，所有人都看着站在暗处的光。  
寒光一闪，他抽出腰间的佩刀。他知道，这个瞬间打败芝诺斯是不可能的，但众人压在他身上的目光迫使他抽出刀刃，不论结果如何他必须要冲上去。  
铮，芝诺斯抽出了妖刀。  
铛！两刀的刀刃相接，满月斩的光辉闪过，强大的气压轰平了周围的燃烧着的帐篷，火光笼罩的据点全部陷入黑暗。  
“唔……”光跪倒在地面，意料之中的结局到来让他平静的放弃了挣扎歪斜的倒了下去。  
“你输了——”芝诺斯收回天羽羽斩，他靠近光伏在地面的身体用战靴踢了踢讥笑的说道：“被海德林抛弃的光之战士这样的不堪一击，真无聊，我以为还能更有趣一些，来人，把他就地处理。”  
光脑袋里容不下芝诺斯的话，他的意识变得模糊。  
"好疼，谁来救救我，我需要你的帮助”他似乎听到一声对活下去最后渴望的细微悲鸣，似乎又听见芝诺斯沉重的脚步声逐渐远离。  
天空中掉落一片羽毛一样暗红色的雪花轻盈的落在光的脸颊上，冰凉的触感让光的睫毛颤了颤，雪花随即融化成一滴血落入土地。  
灰暗的黎明惨白的天空下，光破损的明珍羽织上落满了暗红色鹅毛一样的雪片，奇妙鲜血一般艳丽的雪遮盖了战场的焦土为拯救艾欧泽亚的英雄献上最后的安可曲。  
大雪过后，幸存下来的艾欧泽亚联盟军的人们怎么也找不到英雄的遗体。


	2. 2.陌生人

        光的意识再次回归之时，鼻尖挥之不去恶心的让人想吐的恶臭 强迫 他睁开沉重的眼皮。

       “呼哧……呼哧……”

        一只长着山羊角妖异的通红眼睛正目不转睛的盯着他，恶臭的源头正是这只妖异。一股恶寒油然而生，而 此刻的他双臂捆在十字木柱的两端 。

       妖异凑近光新长出不少胡茬的侧脸，细长舌头呲溜舔过他的颧骨，带毒唾液麻痹光的神经 ，动弹不得的他被妖异侵入夺走大量以太 ，恶臭的粘液正在顺着他僵硬的双腿下流滴在地面。

       妖异离开后，光又变得昏昏欲睡，极度疲劳让他顾不得太多昏沉的陷入了睡梦中。

       闭眼一瞬，光回到 十二骑士广场的最后一级台阶前， 他缓步穿过 广场 迷雾笼罩的 中心，高耸的 石质尖顶随变化的角度围绕着他渺小的身影。

       圆形广场的正中躺着奥尔什方，他苍白的胸膛没有起伏，摸起来像 大理石一样冰凉。

       光之战士的梦魇如期而至， 梦境的默认设置总有 死去的奥尔什方。

     “哈哈哈哈……” 教皇雕像石头胸膛摩擦出咯咯嘲笑声。

        “谁？”  光警觉的睁大眼睛，蓝色虹膜的眼球在眼眶内恐惧的震颤着，地板融化成一滩血污里边 涌出成千上万黑色的小手拍在奥尔什方皮肤上，不论光怎样挣扎奔跑，无法前进的他只能看着奥尔什方被拖入血污。

光表情扭曲的从梦中醒来，他很清楚那些场景只是想象的产物，很快便平复梦境带来的负面情绪。 奥尔什方消失之时只留下咣当落地破损的盾牌，让他无法释怀，杜撰奥尔什方消逝的场景变成他潜意识中的某种精神寄托。

      光失去以太的身体像一具无力的木偶吊在十字木桩上， 短暂的睡梦对于装满了疲劳身体只是杯水车薪，光咬住自己的舌头用疼痛换取意识的清醒，他开始观察四周的环境。

        一块穿墙而过巨大的火水晶为房间提供了昏黄的光线，长期堆积血迹与油脂的混合物地板已经看不出原来的花纹 ，空气中 充斥着腐肉与血液腥臭味，而光也不是唯一挂在木柱上的人类，他的旁边是 一具挂着骑士大剑的干枯骷髅，与骷髅骑士并排的是丢掉半截身体的帝国士兵，天花板上吊着 黑色犄角的奥拉族在痛苦的呻吟，丛林一样的木柱挂满妖异的战利品 。

        妖异再次出现，它提着一个人进来， 山羊蹄子将吸饱油脂的地板踩得咕叽作响将新的收获挂在一边，接着用它尖锐的爪子穿破另一个木柱上人的肚皮，粗暴的从柱子上拽下来贴着地面拖行，妖异爪子上姑且称得上是人类的物体裸露在外的肠管溃破，暗绿色的液体蜿蜒的流淌出来。

挑选完晚餐的妖异离开房间，目睹人类变为食物链底层的过程粗暴的让光感到濒临死亡的恐惧，光不由得放松大口呼吸，奋力挪动无力四肢挣脱绳子的束缚。

“嘶……”光吊在空中的身体的重力拉扯伤口，流出的血液浸湿他的腰带让光变的更加虚弱。

       正前方的地面多了一个影子，光慌乱生硬将呼吸憋在胸腔内， 停止自己的动作 。

       一个眼眶干瘪空洞的人向他咧嘴笑，接着将一口麻袋丢在房间的角落里，转身走出房间。

    奥拉似乎断了气，房间里寂静的可怕。 角落里的麻袋传出织物的撕裂声，一个瘦高的身影从麻袋里钻出来， 那人在每个绑着人的木桩上搜寻着什么。 没多久那人来到光的附近，一只温暖的手搭在光的脖子上检测他的脉搏，这微不足道温暖给 极度绝望的他带来一点细微的希望 。

    “嘘……”陌生人的食指贴在光的嘴唇上示意他保持安静，用刀隔断 束缚光的绳子，光失去的束缚的身体顷刻间落入陌生人怀中。

       陌生男性的衣料上雪松的香味如凛冽的寒风一瞬之间扑面而来，宛若回到库尔扎斯的雪山的气味带走整个房间的燥热浊气。 总是在营救他人的光之战士角色转换后变得无所适从，他的心脏在胸腔里拍打起狂暴的节奏。

       陌生人将光用带着强烈松脂气味的布严严实实的裹住，接着将 动弹不得的光扛在肩上， 从房间没有关严的门缝里溜出去。

     光从缝隙里看到一口巨大热气腾腾的锅，两个瘪眼奴仆佝偻着腰用木棍机械的搅拌着。搅拌的奴仆黑洞眼眶假装里边有眼珠似得的盯着大锅，负责添柴的奴仆仰脸用鼻子找寻木柴的位置，火光照亮添柴奴仆干瘪的眼眶，在一条细缝里藏着他浑浊的瞳仁。奴仆的鼻子嗅了嗅，头转向光的位置。

       这时，曾经对光咧嘴笑的奴仆出现，他熟练的将一把硫磺丢入火中，刺鼻的气味让添柴的奴仆不停地打着喷嚏，陌生人趁机扛着光来到密道，帮助逃脱的奴仆跟着他们到出口。

      分别时， 陌生人塞给奴仆一块蓝色以太结晶作为报酬，他 似乎是从妖异这里偷出“食材”的惯犯。

    光从肩上下来的瞬间便看到暗红色的天空与昏暗的树林，树的枝桠间暗藏闪烁的红色妖异眼睛。

    “唔……”获救让他疯狂分泌的肾上腺素带来的清醒一瞬间消失，光因为身体的过度透支而意识逐渐涣散。

    “请再忍一忍……到了安全的……地方…”陌生人出声安抚道，疼痛和眩晕让光已经听不太清陌生人在讲些什么。

       好想睡啊，奥尔什方……是奥尔什方在喋喋不休的低语吗？

       光迷迷糊糊的想着，他的眼睛无意识的合拢在一起， 一个新的梦境展现在他的眼前。

       梦中的光 坐在雪之家的壁炉前烤火，明亮的火焰不论怎样贴近都无法驱散他身上的寒冷。光打着寒战咬牙抱紧双臂抵抗不可战胜的寒意，忽然一只手搭在光的右肩传递令他怀念的温度。

     “喝了它，暖暖身子。”奥尔什方递给他一杯热气腾腾的姜茶，光抬头看着奥尔什方的脸，光的嘴唇不自觉的变成微笑的弧度。

       昏暗的房间变得亮堂起来，  没有污浊的血肉与阴暗的情欲，手中那杯温暖的姜茶和真实的笑容驱散走彻骨的寒冷。光握住搭在肩上的奥尔什方的手与它十指交缠，掌心相接的感觉十分真实。

        当光想要再看一眼奥尔什方时，他被过于真实的触觉拉回现实，他发现紧握着的是陌生人的手。

“请不要动…马上就好…"陌生人另一只手环绕着治愈术柔和光辉放在他的伤口附近，伤口不再疼痛，过度透支的体力也恢复不少。光缓慢的抬起头，遮盖眼睛的刘海偏向一边，昏暗的环境只看的清陌生人的蓝眼睛。两人对视在一起，陌生人似乎看清了光的样貌，他双眼充满惊讶的神色结束治疗。

    “多谢……”光抬起上身歪歪斜斜的靠着陌生人胸膛支撑起身体，他弯曲一只手臂抱住陌生人表达感谢之情。

       陌生人身体因拥抱变得僵硬，他咕哝一句:“真是令人热血沸腾…… ”

      “嗯？”光感到困惑。

“我们得离开这里，去更安全的地方。”

        陌生人搂住光的腰，他弓着腰撑起光虚弱脱力的身体迫使他站着。陌生人 吹响哨声，黑暗之中一个扇着翅膀的黑马飞了过来， 勉强站立的光一瘸一拐的被陌生人塞到马背上。

    “抓稳了！”随后加入的陌生人与光挤在一起，光的后背紧紧的贴着那人的胸膛，湿热的呼吸若有若无地钻入他的衣领间。飞马因突然增加两个人的重量下坠，它不得不加快振翅的频率，左右摇晃的掠过黑影重重的树林的上空 。

       不断上升的高度使视野变得广阔，整个狭缝的全貌展现在眼前。

暗红色以太结晶侵蚀的岩石构成空间内绝大部分漂浮物，外加至高处唯一的纯白色便构成整个空间。

“这到底是哪？”光问到。

     “是被遗忘的时空狭缝 ”陌生人贴在光的耳边解释到，胸腔的共鸣让他的背感到发麻，而与奥尔什方相似的声线让他产生了 一个奇妙的妄想。


End file.
